The Story of the Colony C142
by Zephiris
Summary: During the makings of the Colonies, a colony called C-142 mysteriously vanished from the telescope, due to its distance between the sun, it was told that it was been pulled into the sun, or so they thought...
1. The Rise of The Solstice

Chapter One: The Rise of The Solstice  
  
Prologue:  
  
A.C. 148  
  
During the makings of the Colonies...a colony called C-142 mysteriously vanished from the telescope...due to its distance between the sun...it was told that it was been pulled into the sun, or so they thought...  
  
A.C. 197  
  
In the summer of this year...The battle rages on between the Space Colonies and Earth. During this battle, Duke Treize and Commander Miliardo fought in their infamous suits, the Epyon and the Tallgeese. But from afar, another spectator is in motion...  
  
"Commander, our troops are fully operational and ready to move in on your command." A minor officer informed the commander, standing solemnly like nothing is happening.  
  
"Good, get me to the command tower, I'll launch the attack personally." The Commander replied.  
  
As they walked down the long hallway, the officer was thinking about all the tactics they can apply toward this war. On the other hand, the ever-so-proud commander has only one straight thought in his mind, the glory to fight within the greatest battle in mankind history, excluding World War I and II.  
  
They arrived at the Tower on top of their majestic battleship, everyone saluted to the commander, and the commander acknowledged them back.  
  
As the commander raised his head and ordered, "Launch the..."   
  
A mysterious person appeared behind him and said, " Cancel that order, Commander."  
  
The commander swung around to see who 'dares' to talk to him like that, when he saw it was the young lord of Solstice, Rictor, "My Lord, what are you doing here. Your excellence is not required on the frontline of this battle. Sire, please retire to your resting room."  
  
The young lord looked at him and smiled, "Commander, please do not make me remove you from your position of power for disobeying a direct order, I wish not to get my people involved in such ruckus. I do not want unnecessary casualties."  
  
"Sire, this is a perfect opportunity to conquer those who will be against us in our never ending quest to bring eternal peace." The commander debated, "and we have a much stronger military force than they will every comprehend, after all, we have newly constructed the peregrine cannon that can wipe out their entire fleet in a matter of seconds, which is attached to our ever-so-mighty battleship, Kazahana. Also, we have developed an incredible stealth system, The ECS System. It's undetectable to the human eye, but I'm afraid that it might have already leaked out into the other colonies."  
  
"Precisely. It is for that reason we shouldn't join in this war. We have been granted with this mighty knowledge, to construct mighty weaponry to smite our foes. This powerful machinery will easily sway people with weak mental strength, using it to bring death and destruction, human prejudice is what caused this war. We should not feed the burning flames of death more."  
  
The commander, after hearing this speech, got more confused than ever. Probably because he have a 'weak mental strength'. So he agreed to cancel the attack.  
  
"Now, even though we aren't going to attack, I recommend we stay here and see how the war turns out, if its necessary, we will join the war." Rictor turned and told the commander, knowing the commander is a little bit angry for ruining his big chance to gain glory in the battlefield.  
  
As the battle Rages on, Rictor using their long- range telescope, watched the battle. He gazed with amazement because in the past few years, earthlings have finally combined artificial intelligence technology with their mobile suits, creating what is so called mobile dolls. Still, Rictor hated the idea of using mobile dolls, since he thought it can never compare to a well-trained pilot of the Solstice.  
  
As he watched, a stray mobile suit rammed into one of the battle ships, the barrier sustained the damage and the mobile suit bursts into pieces. The explosion from the mobile suit shook the battleship a little bit, harmless as it seems, it disabled the ECS System. This is because the ECS System is very sensitive, it can easily be damaged when the system is running, that's why in combat, people with ECS System always deactivates it first before contact.  
  
On the flagship, the Kazahana, a communication officer rushed onto the bridge. "Commander! Your excellence! The Answerer's ECS System is offline due to a minor impact!"  
  
"What!" The commander shouted, "What do you mean its ECS System is offline! You mean it can be detected by almost everybody who have eyes!?"  
  
"Calm down commander," Rictor told the commander, then he turned toward the front of the ship, "Maximillion and Excalibur cover Answerer. All ships retire from the designated areas, return to Guardian Fortress. Order is to be applied immediately."  
  
The technical officers quickly repeated the orders, and the orders are swiftly transmitted to all of the other ships. After a while, the vast fleet of Solstice disappeared into the Sun. 


	2. Guardian Fortress

Chapter Two: Guardian Fortress  
  
The Fleet entered a gigantic Space battleship, It was the Guardian Fortress...Guardian Fortress was made after C-142 Started to orbit the sun...and when the Solstice formed...  
  
The Solstice is, as the name indicates, the inhabitants of C-142. They vanished from the night sky and sailed near the sun is because they sense that the Earth Sphere Alliance is going to form, using their military power to seize one colony after another. To avoid a bloody war, they decided to orbit the sun. This is because iron and titanium will melt in contact near Mercury. So while staying between Mercury and the Sun, no ship can get near without a special heat shield, which the Colonists of C-142 are the only ones to know actually how to create one.  
  
Their leader...Governor Giatt was executed in A.C. 191 because of his idea to uniting themselves with the Earth Sphere Alliance to gain the power of ruling the Colonies. Afterward, the colony became leaderless, until a 10 years old boy named Rictor gained the military's trust after giving them an excellent strategy to avert the Earth Sphere Alliance's scouting drone from detecting their transport ship, which is going toward the colony. With this act, he was given the rank of Military Governor. Which earned his Title, Lord. Due to his absolute control over the Senate, and his control over the new Governor and any other Governing parties, making him the invisible dictator in C-142.  
  
This year, A.C 197, he is the same age as Relena Peacecraft. He knows Relena because when they were 7-8 years old, they went to the same school together. They were good friends together back then, uninfluenced by politics and warfare. But they quickly become different as the time passes by. Relena, as now, believes in total Pacifism, While Rictor, on the other hand, believes that peace is only a resting period for war, and acts like a never-ending circle.  
  
As they entered the Guardian Fortress, all of the soldiers who came in face with Lord Rictor saluted toward him. Lord Rictor continued to walk until they come up toward The Commanding Room.  
  
"Lord Rictor, Welcome back, All Ships are docked and the soldiers have returned, but I don't understand why you canceled the order to attack, we could have swept them clean." A Random Commander asked. "And sir, please don't forget. This is a very important battle, if we continue to neglect this war, the voice of Solstice will never be heard!"  
  
"Yes, I know what you mean. But as of now, going in there is just adding to the fire, and fighting in an unnecessary war is not the best for our colony." Lord Rictor replied. "We do not have as much soldiers compared to them, even with higher technology, the victory is uncertain if it's a 1 to 1000 odd."  
  
"But Sire, How long do we have to wait until we stop the war, permanently?" A Commander asked.  
  
"I Think I know someone who can stop the war, lets wait and see how it turns out. All Commanders, dismissed!" Lord Rictor said in a Commanding Voice. 


	3. Light, Camera, and Action!

Chapter Three: Camera, Light, and Action!!!  
  
A.C. 201 (spring)  
  
Four Years have passed when the world war have ended. Peace has finally come to the people under the ruling of Relena Peacecraft.  
  
But peace is still not final, not everyone is happy with this peaceful time. Disgruntling started within the colonies and earth.  
  
"This is unbelievable, That Lord Rictor. I thought if I become a commander, I could control the world. But why Lord Rictor has to destroy all of the solstice's mobile suits and disband the soldiers after Mariemaia got defeated by the Gundams. Does he really trust that Relena that much, does he really think peace will come without the use of weaponry? No, Not this easy. I'll become the ruler of the world, if I cant do it with Lord Rictor. I'll do it myself! " A Mysterious Commander Thought while riding on a space shuttle from Guardian Fortress back to The Colony of C-142.  
  
This was a time of peace and prosperity; Lord Rictor went to Earth after C-142 has calmed down. By paying vast amount of currency, He became one of the rulers, serving under Relena. And of course, he is always trying to find the mysterious soldier named Heero.  
  
A few months later, a secret group was created back at the colonies, led by an ex-Commander of the Solstice named Frigrant, it is called Metal. They converted large sum of people to believe in war once again, mostly ex-soldiers from the colonies.  
  
Led by Frigrant. They went to once known Luna Base to find any blueprints and remaining Mobile suit parts that could be useful for building weapons.  
  
Then, at the start of autumn, Frigrant declared war against Earth and all her inhabitants. Relena, of course, got no defense what so ever since she ordered the destruction of all the mobile suits to create so-called total pacifism. On the other hand, Frigrant, with the scrap metals found on Luna base and some ex-Mobile suit Manufacturers, built over 400 Taurus model mobile suits.  
  
Rictor knew Frigrant, because he once served under him, knows how he will do things. He immediately knew that as the first step, Frigrant will first destroy what little morale the civilians have left, to prevent them from thinking about retaliation, he will have to kill Relena Peacecraft.  
  
Rictor organized the ex-troops that once served under him that is on earth, and kidnapped Relena, knowing that they can retaliate as long as the civilians continue to have hope.  
  
Then, Rictor went to an asteroid called AS1.Alpha Solstice Resource Satellite #1.There he obtained 4 suits. He did not believe in total pacifism as well, so before he destroyed all of the armies of Solstice, he created 4 specially suits which used all of the best material and technology known to the Solsticians. Each is specially made for his 3 elite warriors, and of course, himself. They are called Divine Radiance, Shining Dragon, Black Daemon, and Flash Sniper. 


End file.
